Identities
by irobyoumissmystery
Summary: A new person in black. In the battle of truth, will Conan be able to crush the organisation once and for all or will reality catch up with him?
1. Prologue

Hello guys! This is my first fanfic for the Detective Conan franchise and I'm really excited to continue this and hope that you guys will like it.  
This fanfic will be set during and after Clash of Red and Black so if you haven't caught up with that yet SPOILER WARNING. In future chapters I might spoil recent events as well if you haven't caught up with the manga, that being said, I am writing this as correctly as I can in line with the canon story but as the manga progresses, some things may become inaccurate, which I hope you can take with a pinch of salt.  
 **TRIGGER WARNINGS** : Violence, suggestive adult themes and language.

Rating: Strong T so please consider the TWs

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Case Closed/Meitantei Conan, most of these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama, my own characters belong to me and this story in particular belong to me.

Seeing as I've finally finished waffling, let's get this started!

Enjoy!

* * *

The woman who had just stepped out of the cab stood by the bridge and gazed down at the city. Her back straight, with one hand placed on her hip and a smirk on her face she beamed with a confident exterior. Several people stared, some even whispered. She closed her eye with the smirk still on her face - she was gorgeous and she knew it and everyone else knew it too. She opened her eye again and took a deep breath of the Tokyo air.

"Looks like it's my turn to shine now", she thought.

* * *

 **"Ai wa kurayama no Naka de"**

* * *

In the half-empty dim-lit bar the music was low and barely distinguishable and the cigarette smoke was laying thick in the ceiling. The people in the bar was men and women of different ages, some who were on their fourth or fifth hour of an after work drink, some on a date and some old men playing poker. In the darkest, most private corner of the bar sat two men silently, they were wearing all black and fedora hats.  
As if by magic, the entire room went silent and everything felt like slow motion, even the two men in black looked up, the bartender who was drying a wine glass paused.  
The mixed-raced woman who stepped in was one of a kind, her orange auburn hair shining under the scarce light, her icy green eye revealed a mixture of both playfulness and heartlessness. The other eye was covered by a black eyepatch attached around her head by an elastic band. She looked like a person who could torture little animals with a smile on her face, yet it was difficult to take one's eyes off of her, she bore the appearance of someone who could make you obey in an instant.  
Vodka's mouth was half open, despite her apparent disability even if you tried you couldn't find a flaw, he thought. Her visible eye which was big, green and surrounded by long curlicue-like lashes was narrowed down and with a smirk on her face, it was as if she found the entire situation stupidly entertaining. Her marvellous face was complimented by an even more marvellous hour-glass figure, wearing a black, short, body fitting, off shoulder velvet dress with an accompanying velvet choker and knee length black boots she looked like a modern day goddess.  
The moment was over, people went back to their previous business and the room was filled with buzz again.  
"¡Hola!" a voice next to the two men in black sang.  
"Reina" Gin said, the only person who did not show any emotion towards the entrance of the woman. "Iya, it's Moscato now, isn't it?"  
Moscato smiled "Si, si" and sat down. Her smirk never leaving her face.  
"Sah, where is this Kusuda whats-his-name that I should see?" Vodka handed her the pictures of the rough-looking man with hospital clothes and a neck collar.  
"This is the man you sent to infiltrate the hospital? He looks like an idiot who's about to get himself killed" She lit a cigarette.  
"Aa. We were predicting that too, hence why I spoke to Rum about bringing you in on plan B", Gin said. She smiled and waved a waiter to their table "Good choice, Gin"  
She turned her face to the waiter and said with a honey-soft voice "Cuba libre, por favor" and when she turned her face back to Gin she leaned in and with a smirk on her face said "Ne, Gin, don't you wanna see what's under these clothes after plan B is put in motion?" She winked and whispered "I bet you missed me while I was in Spain."

A sweat drop appeared on Vodka's face, he in turn did not miss being a third wheel.

* * *

Aaand cut. I know it's short, but this is only a prologue, a real first chapter will be coming soon. I haven't written fanfiction in ages and would really appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is more than welcome!  
I would like to apologise in advance for any OOCness, considering that the characters I'm writing about are oh-so-mysterious it's quite hard not to add a little extra, if that makes sense?

I hope you enjoyed!

XOXO


	2. Plan B

Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows, it really keeps me going. X

Here comes the second chapter, and I would just like to say that although I'm exploring pairings it is not the focus of this story!

ENJOY XOXO

* * *

On the balcony of a building overlooking Haido Central Hospital sat three people dressed in black around a table, one of them holding binoculars while juggling her attention between a laptop and the hospital. Reina, the woman who had just returned to Japan from Spain and had only just received her codename was already an operating executive member, She had spent quite some time scheming together this plan and a great deal of lowly agents had been employed in order to get it rolling.

"Moscato, are you sure your plan will work?" Vodka said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Dai-jo-bu" the woman said while looking at her watch. "The food poisoning should've kicked in a few minutes ago, at the same time the gas was released and a fire started, and the delivery men are starting to arrive, it's just too perfect." she grinned.

Indeed, all the details were starting to come together to form the perfect plan, one whom she knew a few members of the organisation apart from herself would have the capacity to organise. After all she was-

"But doesn't food poisoning symptoms show up at varying times from person to person?" Vodka interrupted her thoughts, while standing up and holding the railing to get a good view. The smoke from a building behind the hospital rose to the sky while car after car headed towards the hospital parking.

Gin lit another cigarette, he didn't contribute to the conversation, nor did he pay attention to the commotion.

"Yeah, that is if it's actual food poisoning. This is just a drug that emulates the appearance of food poisoning."

"But.. do you really think the FBI will fall for it?"

"Mochiron" she said and lit a cigarette. "Those simple-minded feds will let their stupid morals overcome logic and will flap around like their butt's on fire, not knowing they'll be the ones that lead us straight to Kir."

Vodka smirked at the remark "Your brother Rum didn't make a bad choice after all, ne aniki?" "Hm.. aniki?"

As usual Gin did not reply.

"So in other words, they done this so that they can pretend to be victims of the accidents in order to get large quantities of their members inside the hospital to locate Mizunashi Rena's room?" Jodie Starling said, with a concerned look in her eyes. James Black nodded.

"Iya" Akai Shuichi disagreed. "It's very unlikely for them to act so suspicious, their goal must be something else… something more" he said and looked at the smoke that was rising a few blocks away.

"Aaaand… like mice in a maze experiment they go, so predictable it's almost boring" Moscato said as they watched the FBI agents leave the parking lot in a speeding car, in an attempt to dispose of the bomb they had planted in the flowerpot, generously enough making the ticking louder and more noticeable and giving them more than enough time to dispose of it. While Reina was observing the rest of the area, she spotted him, anokata. She smiled, not surprised. Although, she didn't inform her fellow colleagues of this.

Jodie who was standing in one of the patients room turned abruptly around when the child said "Oh! Announcer-oneesan!", what she saw made the hair on her neck rise. Mizunashi Rena, the woman who had been in a comatose state up until a while ago sat upright on the hospital bed, giving a reassuring speech to the viewers about her health.

"H-how?" she thought, and left the room in a hurry. Seeing as they couldn't contact the agents placed in the room as to not interfere with the medical equipment both Jodie and the other agents ran towards her room instead, not knowing what a massive mistake it was.

Simultaneously, on a laptop screen a stone's throw away red dots were moving in the same direction. Gin chuckled, "just like flies to a mud" he said.

"They're gathering up fast, aren't they, aniki?" Vodka said and leaned over their shoulders to get a glimpse of the screen. "That's room 307 on the 4th floor, isn't it? Now that we have the room, we can get to work!" he continued.

"Hmph, Kir's cage never interested me" Gin said. Moscato took a sip of her rum punch. "What was important was having them believe that was our goal. Afterwards, we pierce their head with arrows of fear", he closed his eyes and smirked.

Meanwhile both the child named Conan Edogawa and Akai Shuichi who were still standing in the parking lot clocked onto the transmitters being planted inside the bombs. Akai on the other hand did not seem to notice, or was unbothered by what Conan felt like someone was watching them.

"Kita yo, kita kita, one dark blue van… two.. three" Chianti said looking through her scope.

"Allright" Gin replied, he and Moscato now having transferred to the Porsche. Vodka's motorcycle made a spinning sound as he got ready to go.

Moscato who had been sitting silently, her arms crossed across her chest said "He's dead isn't he, that Kusuda guy?"

"Yeah, looks like it" he closed his eyes and continued "Mah, I never intended to rely on that plan anyway." Moscato sneered.

As the thermal graphs started to drop in, and the trio following the cars discussing which car it could be, an additional voice joined the conversation. Vermouth, who was following Akai Shuichi and Conan deduced it must be the first van, as they were both suddenly following it.

"You're late, Vermouth" Gin remarked. "Anokata directly ordered you to do this, didn't he?"

Moscato huffed, of course he did, she thought. That sly fox. "It's the third car" She then said simply.

"Mhm" Gin agreed "take a side road and change course, Korn"

"What now?! Are you giving up and running away from Akai?!" Gin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if the mere screeching of Chianti's voice gave him a headache.

"Iya, what you should follow is the third car." he responded, grinning "Kir is inside."

"Sah, I guess my job here is done" Moscato turned around to Gin as he were starting up the car. "¡Buena suerte!", she gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

"That Kir." Moscato thought as she walked down Haido City towards Beika, lighting a cigarette. "Not only did I have to put my actual mission on hold for her, but she's also a rat? Well, her time will come. When you're ready" she smiled. "Boss."

* * *

My apologies for another short chapter, I do hope though that you'll still like it, and don't forget to review. :)

XOXO


End file.
